


Run and Hide

by disneyswiftie



Series: Tyrus Oneshots [11]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cuties, Everyone avoids love, Hopeless Romantic Cyrus Goodman, Hugging, Love is obsolete, M/M, Song: Run and Hide (Sabrina Carpenter), Songfic, The Swing Set (Andi Mack), love is taught as a bad thing, oh yeah and, the GHC doesn't exist, they don’t know each other, they meet in the library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyswiftie/pseuds/disneyswiftie
Summary: Songfic exaggeratedly based on "Run and Hide" by Sabrina Carpenter. AU where love supposedly doesn't exist anymore and Cyrus wants to find it.
Relationships: Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen
Series: Tyrus Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720249
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Run and Hide

**Author's Note:**

> First posted on my Wattpad back in December (2019).

_I don't wanna buy what they're selling these days, saying feeling and falling is all a mistake. No, no_

I walk through the doors of Grant High. My third day of ninth grade, and yet again I see him. Tall, blonde. Green eyes. Oh, his eyes. _'Cut it out, Cyrus,'_ I tell myself. _'There's no more love. Get yourself together.'_ I take a deep breath and head to my locker.

After I put in the combination and stuff my bag inside, I grab my textbook and a book I got from the library. I like to read about what it was like years ago, and hope that someday things will turn out different. Closing my locker, I walk into my history class, right as the bell rings.

_And why does everybody look at young hearts feeling love like it's just a matter of time before they break? No, no_

Once I sit down, the green-eyed boy looks over at me from his table and smiles. It's a warm, friendly smile, enough to make my heart melt. But I have to focus on school. I can't get caught up in something that will never work out. I give a small smile back before turning to the front. Once again, Ms. Francis starts her daily morning lecture about not getting caught up in love. Every first period teacher is required to do this before teaching their subject.

_They started saying, "When you can't hide, run. When you can't run, hide."_

It's the same thing every time. Don't catch feelings. Don't fall in love. Don't even _consider_ falling in love. And if you do, you have to hide it. If you can't hide it, stay away from that person. It's for the best, blah blah blah. They'll break your heart, blah blah blah. It's not worth it.

I hate this every day. Who cares if it doesn't work out? I'd feel so much better knowing I at least tried. In all the books I've read it seems like the best feeling in the world.

_Started thinking love's a loaded gun; nobody wants to fight_

The teacher goes on and on about how love has caused so much distress in the past. People fighting over one person they all like. Jealousy. Heartbreak. Distraction. All the bad stuff. But she never once mentions the good feelings.

_And when did we all stop thinking that the world stops spinning in a kiss goodnight?_

_And when did our heartbeat beating too fast stop meaning it was worth the while?_

I start to tune her out as I read my library book. It's about a girl who helps a boy find his true self, and they fall in love. Whenever he sees her his heart races, and he feels happy. When they kiss it's like they're the only people on earth. Why are those things not seen as worth it anymore? It feels wrong that people are pushing this out of existence.

_I wanna, I wanna be loved (x3)_

_And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide_

Soon, I start to daydream about a life where things are different. Anyone can love whoever and nobody is allowed to tell them otherwise. I think about how much I want to hold hands with someone. Hug each other whenever we meet. Go on movie dates. Just _love_ each other and be together. It's not fair. I don't want to have to hide my feelings.

_Traded out our eyes to light a screen, traded out holding hands to holding back everything. No, no_

I'm jolted out of my thoughts when the bell rings. The teacher tells us all to go to the school library and study, because it's a free period. I get out of my seat and collect my things, heading out of the classroom.

When I get there, I sit down and pull out my book again. But before I start reading, I look around and notice that everyone is staring at their phones. And they're not even smiling, or laughing, or crying, not anything. Just blank stares each pointed at a dimly lit screen. It doesn't make sense. Why does nobody want to interact with each other? I guess it's out of fear that they'll catch feelings. I've had enough of this.

_And words got shorter, and quiet got longer. And all of a sudden love started looking like a memory. No, no, no_

I walk up to a girl with a short, black pixie cut. She looks nice.

"Hey," I greet her, hoping to make a friend.

She looks up at me for a second, and says with a sort of fake enthusiasm, "Hi," before looking back down at her phone.

"I'm Cyrus. What's your name?"

"Andi." She doesn't even look up this time.

"So, what are you doing?" I ask, curiously but politely.

"Stuff."

Wow. Three one-word answers. I can see I'm not going to get much out of her, so I sigh and go back to my table.

_They started saying, "When you can't hide, run. When you can't run, hide."_

The boy I keep seeing enters the library. He walks over to my table and sits down next to me. Luckily it's the middle of winter, so as I feel a blush coming on I quickly grab my coat and put it on, hood included, and zip it up so far it covers my cheeks.

"Are you cold?" he asks me, concern in his voice.

_Started thinking love's a loaded gun; nobody wants to fight_

I momentarily panic and blurt out, "Oh, uh n-no, my coat's just, um, soft? And the chair was hurting my b-back."

He chuckles softly and says, "Okay then. I'm TJ."

"Cyrus," I say, extending my hand out towards him.

TJ takes my hand and shakes it. "Nice to meet you."

"You t-too," I stutter as butterflies fill my stomach from his hand holding mine.

He pulls his hand back and takes his history textbook out of his bag. I open my book again, ready to continue reading.

_And when did we all stop thinking that the world stops spinning in a kiss goodnight?_

_And when did our heartbeat beating too fast stop meaning it was worth the while?_

"So what book you got there?" he questions as he opens his textbook to where we last left off in class.

"Last True Love," I tell him nervously.

"Oh, so you like romance novels, huh?" he smirks at me.

"I mean, no, well, yes, but it's just uh-" I struggle to find the right words.

"Relax, Cyrus," he cuts me off. "It's fine."

_I wanna, I wanna be loved (x3)_

_And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide, no_

"Oh, okay. Thanks," I say, smiling at him.

"Of course," he says, before looking down at the textbook. Then he mutters something under his breath that kind of sounds like, "I think it's cute."

"What?" I ask, sort of blushing under my coat.

"Nothing," he tells me, still looking at the textbook. It looks a bit like he's blushing too, but it's probably just the lighting. I need to get these feelings out of my head.

_They started saying, "When you can't hide, run. When you can't run, hide."_

When school is over, I text my mom that I'm going to the park, and then I run all the way there until I see the swings.

I sit down on my usual swing and just rock back and forth a little, trying to distract myself from my mind. I do this often when I'm feeling down. Especially when I'm caught up in a crush. I can't go to anyone about it, seeing as we're taught to not think about love. I'm looking at the ground, lost in my thoughts when I hear someone behind me.

"Hey. Are you alright?"

I turn around and see that it's TJ. Wow, my luck is _great_ today. My crush shows up when I'm trying to stop thinking about my crush. Not the best thing for a kid like me.

"Oh, hi," I say. "I'm fine, just wanted to clear my head."

"What's up?" he asks. "Are you having trouble with homework or something else?"

"It's not a big deal," I insist, looking back down at the ground. "I'm not worth your time."

_But love don't gotta be a loaded gun, or a losing fight_

He pauses for a moment like he wasn't expecting that response. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to intrude. I just wanted to help."

He walks around the swing set to face me. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asks again.

"What did you mean, earlier?" I blurt out, not able to handle it any longer.

_And when did we all stop thinking that the world stops spinning in a kiss goodnight?_

_And when did our heartbeat beating too fast stop meaning it was worth the while?_

He looks embarrassed as he says, "What-, what are you talking about?"

I gulp and tell him, "Um...well. In the library. I told you my book, and about liking romance novels. And it sounded like you said you think it's cute."

I look at him with wide, nervous but hopeful eyes. My heart is pounding out of my chest.

He takes a shaky breath as he looks at his shoes and says, "I hoped you didn't hear that. But...I meant that I think you're cute. Not like a kitten or a small child, but like...like a crush. I know, it's stupid and I'm not supposed to feel this way. But I like you. I'm sorry."

_But I wanna, I wanna be loved_

_I wanna, I wanna be loved (x2)_

_And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide_

I suddenly get the biggest smile on my face.

"Why are you sorry?" I ask. "You can't help how you feel. And, I like you too. It's what I was here for actually...everyone always says love is bad and all that so I was trying to get it to go away. But I wasn't very successful." I chuckle.

He looks up at me and smiles warmly.

"Can I hug you?" he asks nervously.

"Of course," I smile at him.

_And I don't wanna run, I don't wanna hide (x2)_

I stand up and he wraps me into a warm hug. It feels really nice to have someone who likes me back. I cannot stop smiling.

After we pull apart he takes my hand in his and interlocks our fingers. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks and butterflies in my stomach again. We walk to my house hand in hand and all I can think is, _'This is the best day. The best feeling. I'm never going to run or hide anymore.'_


End file.
